An optical module in which semiconductor light-emitting elements and lenses are disposed in a package is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-215537 or No. 2002-299745). This optical module is used as a light source of various devices such as a display device, an optical pickup device, an optical communication device, and the like.